


Anime Everything

by ScarFish



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Black Butler, Fairy Tail, Free!, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bed Sex, Birth, Birthday, Christmas, Depression, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Guns, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Nightmares, No Plot, Ocean Sex, PTSD, Plane sex, Pool Sex, Pregnant, Rain, Self Harm, Sex, Sex EVERYWHERE, Snow Sex, Snow Storm, Stabbing, Suicide, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Torture, Vaginal Sex, injuries, kinky shark, kinky snake, sick, snake sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:38:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8083393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarFish/pseuds/ScarFish
Summary: None of the Anime in any of these stories belong to me. I only own the original characters, unless stated otherwise.





	1. Requests and How These Stories Will Work

**Author's Note:**

> None of the Anime in any of these stories belong to me. I only own the original characters, unless stated otherwise.

SO, these stories will be a mix of my own ideas(dangerous) and yours(possibly also dangerous). Please submit requests as shown below, and give as much information as you dare to give.

Name(if an original character) and who they are with (up to three others)  
Situation- injured, pregnant, mpreg, depressed, anemic, insomnia, sex, etc.  
Gender(if an original character)  
Setting(where it is tacking place, in which anime)  
Extras- it's Christmas, birthday, Easter, funeral, wedding, baby arriving, etc. 

I will do my best to write your requests, and please try not to do too many of one character, okay? I know Sasuke is adored by many but I hate him and don't want to have to write fifty in a week, okay? Thanks, and have fun submitting and reading!


	2. Orochimaru x Original Character

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan North(my OC) works for Orochimaru. Due to injuries from his 'oh so precious Sasuke' she can't go out on any missions and is annoyed. After watching her for some time he decides to...'assist' her. Hehehe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Orochimaru (sadly), or Sasuke(Good!) or Kabuto(sadly). I only own me(Logan North).

Logan groaned, her upper back and shoulders aching in pain as she attempted to relieve the pressure forced by the wrappings recently applied by Kabuto. A sigh escaped her lips as a rather loud crack and pop were heard from her shoulders. Walking slowly, she made her way to one of the closer kitchens to make herself and a couple of her own snakes some food. Pulling open the fridge she took out some meat from the previous meal and warmed it up, while also pulling some rat traps out from under the counter and in the walls. Seven rats, enough for her four snakes and three of Orochimaru's that occasionally stayed with her. As the microwave beeped she pulled out her food and, with the rat cages in tow, headed back to her room. Once inside, the snakes seemed to notice their food. Kibi, her Rainbow Boa, lunged at one of the cages. The rat hissed at the snake who returned the favor and attempted to lunge at it again. Haku, Rochi, and Fable waited patiently, eyeing their meals silently. Once the cages were set down Kibi forced her way into the cage and quickly swallowed the rat, who was screeching until the snake's insides had suffocated it. Haku did the same, only he slowly strangled the rat until he was satisfied, Rochi doing the exact same. Fable bit his, as he is a Cobra, and waited for the large brown rat to die. The other three rates were quickly eaten by Orochimaru's snakes, who joined her on her bed after they had finished. Kibi curled herself in her master's lap and watched silently, while Fable, Haku, and Rochi were seemingly conversing with Orochimaru's three.

As she finished her food she heard a knock on the door and answered 'come in.' She sighed at the person in front of her. His shorter black hair and black eyes annoyed her, as he stood there and watched her.

"What is it, Uchiha?" She asked, setting her plate next to her on her bed.  
"Orochimaru told me you were supposed to go on a mission today."  
"Not happening, Uchiha. Your chidori injured me more than you think and I can no longer go on any missions for about three weeks. Find someone else." The Uchiha scoffed and walked away, leaving her door partially open as he did.

Sighing in annoyance, Logan slowly stood to close her door. As she did she felt a heavy hand on her back, causing her to let out a low hiss. Turning her head slightly, she saw him in her room. His long black hair hung over his shoulders limply and his golden eyes had strange look in them that Logan couldn't figure out. Moving his hand again, he applied more pressure to her back until she groaned and a 'crack' sounded from her once-stiff shoulders. Looking back over at him, her dark green hair over her eyes, she thanked him.  
He smiled before closing her door, and moving her hair from her face. Keeping a blush from her light tan skin was a struggle all in itself, but the look he was giving her was making her feel strange. He spoke suddenly.

"How badly injured is your back?"  
"Kabuto said that it would take a while to heal completely, but with some of his healing it should get better in a few weeks." He nodded before speaking again.  
"May I see?" She was quiet for a moment before nodding. Removing her shirt, she turned around and allowed him to see the bandages. She wasn't able to remove them herself due to some of the pain in her back so he began to unwrap them himself.

To her surprise he was gentle and moved his fingers carefully as he pulled off the slightly blood-stained wraps. Once they were off she crossed her arms over her bare chest, accidentally allowing Orochimaru to see some of the bone from her shoulder blades stick out. He went silent as his fingers lightly grazed over the deep cuts, earning a hiss from Logan. He looked over the rest of her back to find a some-what deep hole in her back, not enough to kill her but if it had been any more she would have died. He sighed and growled to himself, accidentally causing Logan to worry slightly.

"Lord Orochimaru, is something wrong?"  
"No, it's nothing. would you mind turning around?"  
"W-what?" She looked at him over her shoulder, dark green hair falling over her shoulders and face.  
"Turn around." She did what she was told with a sigh, her arms tightening around her bare chest. "You don't have to hide, you know?" He took her arms in his and moved them to her sides, allowing him to see her bare top half. As he looked he found a scar, more recent one at that. It traveled from her right ear, down the right side of her face, to the left side of her neck, down the middle of her collar bone, and then down between her breasts and ended below her left breast on her left side. He glared at the scar, only able to assume from whom she received it. "Did Sasuke give you this as well?" She was silent for a minute. It was training, she was bound to get hurt; so why was he questioning her? "Did Sasuke give you this too? I won't ask you again, Logan."  
"Yes, but it was in training, so I was bound to get hurt anyways." She watched as he placed two fingers on the upped part of her scar and they traveled all the way down to the end at her side. A groan escaped her lips at he applied pressure to different parts of the scar. A growl was heard from him as he looked over the wound. "Did I do something, Lord Oro-"  
"Get on your bed, Logan."  
"What?"  
"Get on your bed. I want to look more at your wounds." She was hesitant but did as he asked, sitting on the bed. 

Orochimaru walked over and Kibi slithered up onto Logan's shoulders as he did. Moving closer he placed his fingers on her neck and gently moved them until he found a more thin area of skin and twisted it in between his fingers, causing a light gasp to escape from her. She looked over at him, waiting for an answer.

"Logan, you asked me before why I kept you here. Why I never sent you on far away missions or ones that could possibly end badly..." Leaning closer he pressed his forehead to hers until they were kissing, and Logan returned it rather quickly. He pulled away slowly, only to push back against her lips and use his longer tongue to invade her mouth, their tongues fighting for dominance. He won in the tongue battle and, as he pulled away, he moved his long tongue along her jaw line and down her neck until it reached her collar bone and he found her sensitive spot, leaning in once more to bite down and suck on the spot. 

Logan gasped as he began to draw blood from the bite and pulled away, a bruise quickly forming over the area as it continued to bleed. Moving his long tongue he kept eye contact as it explored her breasts, one of his hands beginning to play with the right one. Moving to his knees he pushed her onto her back and switched breasts, his tongue on the right and his hand on the left. Logan groaned as Orochimaru played with her buds, his fingers pinching it and soon traveling down her side until he reached her pants, which sat low on her hips. Teasingly, he ran his longer fingers along her lower hips, pressing heavily once he reached the center point. She groaned as he did, his fingers traveling into her pants. He noticed her reaching for his clothes and he stopped teasing her, assisting her in the removal of his clothes. Once in only his undergarments her removed her pants as well, leaving her naked in front of him. She closed her legs in embarrassment, making the pale man chuckle. He pulled her legs apart and licked her clit, a moan escaping from her. He continued in his motions, one of his hands going back to teas one of her buds. She began to groan and moan louder as he moved his tongue faster, stopping just as she was about to reach her peak. She moaned in annoyance and slowly sat up, moving over him, she pushed him down and removed his undergarments and hesitantly took him into her mouth, her tongue moving slowly and over his slit, her teeth lightly dragging over his head. Orochimaru groaned loudly as she did, his hand moving to her already messy green hair and forcing her head closer. Logan moved her tongue faster and faster until he almost reached his peak and suddenly slowed, her tongue going unbearably slow until it rubbed over his tip one last time and he came into her mouth. Pulling away she swallowed all of it. Grinning, he pushed her onto her back and his three snaked slithered around him until one was near her heat and moved just along the hair. He watched her carefully before speaking, his eyes meeting her.

"Have you ever done this?"  
"No, only the blow job." He chuckled and moved one hand to her breasts.  
"I figured you had." 

Blushing once more she felt him move one of her legs further open then stop, only to pull his other hand back and play with her folds. He then opened her up slightly before speaking, one of his fingers teasing her. "Kamchi is going in first. Ready?" Logan was silent. 'Kamchi!? One of his biggest snakes!?' She opened her mouth to speak, only for her words to turn into a groan of pain as the large snake slowly moved inside of her. Her breaths turned into heavy pants as the large snake continued to move his body inside of her. As the snake moved, Orochimaru's tongue went back to her clit, teasing her until she came, and the snake removed itself from inside of her. The blood from breaking her hymen covering the snake's head and upper part of its body. Logan's breath came in light pants until Orochimaru moved over her body, positioning himself in front of her. "Ready?" She nodded 'yes' and he plunged inside of her, his dick being a perfect mix of long and thick. She groaned as he moved slowly until he hit her g-spot and she moaned loudly, her fingers gripping his shoulders.

"R-right there...f-faster, harder..!"

Orochimaru did as he was asked and moved faster and thrust against her heavily, hitting her g-spot every time. Logan began to move her hips in sync to his, his thrusts meeting hers as they moved faster. She began to gasp loudly with every movement, only to cry out as she felt added pressure inside of her. Kamchi had entered her again and was moving at movement opposite to his masters' own. As the movement of both the snake and Orochimaru increased another snake entered, this one smaller then Kamchi but just as teasing and erotic. The smaller snake moved all the way up into her, moving himself along her uterus and walls, then curling around Orochimaru to make him slightly bigger and giving both of them even more pleasure. As they were beginning to reach their peaks, Kamchi forced the rest of his body all the way inside of her, followed by Kibi, Fable and Orochimaru's other snake Soruka. As the pressure began to make her more sensitive and the movement of the snakes making it harder to move, the two of them came at the exact same time, his semen filling her and her eggs. He removed himself, but kept himself over her as he caught his breath before slowly moving himself down onto his knees. Logan groaned as she felt her body come down from its peak, but also at the amount of pressure the snakes put on her back, stomach, and pelvis. The biggest of the five snakes, Soruka, pushed herself against Logan's walls. She gasped and gripped the bed sheets, the snakes almost feeling as if they were going to tear her apart.

She looked at Orochimaru in confusion as the snakes moves again and he looked on in confusion as well until he looked at Rochi who hissed a few times. He looked back at her and sighed, a slight grin on his lips. Another movement of the snakes caused her to groan again and she twisted slightly at the feeling.

"Logan, they want you to push them out."  
"They what!?" She looked over at her other two snakes who curled up on the floor and watched her silently. "Come on, really?"  
"Unless you want them to stay in there?"  
"No way, are they staying in there."  
"Then push, Logan." 

She did as she was told and the smallest snake, who had wrapped itself around Orochimaru, came out first and moved itself onto Orochimaru's lap. The second to start coming out was Fable, and he was the third biggest of the four still inside of her. At her third push, Fable slipped out of her completely, covered almost completely in semen. The next to start moving was Kamchi, who required her to push him out completely. He was big and took four pushes, and she was a mix of annoyed and tired. Coming down from her peak had made her tired, and the five snakes wanting to be pushed out made her even more so. Kibi moved slowly, the thickness of her body and roughness of her scales caused Logan more pain than she thought she would have from pushing out snakes. Orochimaru watched and was getting hard once more, moving the snakes as they came out and getting closer to her again. Once Kibi was out, the next and final snake was Soruka, who was very wide and almost four feet long. As she was pushed from Logan's body blood and semen came out with her, and stretched her more than when Orochimaru and Kamchi were inside of her. As Soruka was slowly pushed from her body Orochimaru pulled the snake slowly, getting the snake out of her. 

Logan panted as the last snake left her body, only to see Orochimaru move over her once more. She didn't want to admit it, but the feeling of the snakes rubbing her as they left her body had turned her on once more. He waited for her nod her approval and she did, the two of them going at it again. Blood from being scratched on the inside by Kibi gave him more lubricant and allowed him to move even faster than before and the two met with every thrust. As they thrust against each other he moved her onto her hands and knees, one hand going to her hips, one to her left breast, and his tongue to her clit. He moves her clit slowly, teasing her even more than his quick-moving fingers on her breast. His right hand, which was on her hips continued to tighten as he went faster and harder until he came, stopping his thrusts as they came. As they ended their peaks he began again, this time his tongue moving quickly on her clit and his thrusts continuously changing from fast to slow. He came once more, as did Logan, who pushed him down onto his back and began to move on top of him. Holding onto her hips, he helped her to move fast and to meet his thrusts, his tongue still teasing her clit. As they both moved for a few more thrusts they came for the last time that night, neither moving off of the other as they fell asleep, Orochimaru still inside of her as they slept on Logan's now-broken bed.


	3. Sweden X Reader Lemon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested By: L1ndenbluete 
> 
> Thank you for the request, and please keep them coming!! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Sweden. Sweden does, however, own you. ;)
> 
> Key:  
> (Y/n)- Your Name  
> (C/n)- Country Name  
> (B/n)- Boss's Name  
> (f/c)- favorite color  
> (e/c)- eye color  
> (h/c)- Hair Color

Slight shifting of the bed sheets and bed woke you up as you watched the tall, broad-shouldered form of your husband get out of the bed. He had been doing this lately and was rarely ever home due his work. His boss had been pilling on the work load ever since the two of you had gotten together while your boss had lightened it, even though you didn't have much with being the country of (c/n). You had already tried talking to his boss about it but he didn't want to listen and continued to cause your husband more and more work. You shifted in the sheets so you could watch him, hoping he wouldn't notice that you had woken up. He picked up his glasses and put them on, only to glance at you and sigh before walking over and kissing you gently on the lips. His hand lightly caressed your cheek and he placed his forehead on yours before heading to the bathroom. As the door opened her turned to you and spoke.

"I'm sorry I woke you, (Y/n)."  
"It's fine, Berwald." You rubbed your (e/c) eyes before speaking again. "Is your boss pilling on the work load again?" He nodded briefly. "Try to get a day off soon, please. It's almost your birthday and our anniversary, I need some time with you." He nodded once more.  
"Also, it's been a while." With the heat on your face due to blushing, you were almost certain he could see it through the darkness of the large room.  
"Y-yeah." He walked into the bathroom and closed the door, allowing himself a quick shower.

As your husband of three years showered you got out of bed and went down stairs to start his breakfast. Opening the fridge and cupboards you decided a nice porridge for a cold morning would be nice, as well as an open faced sandwich. Turning on the stove you started the porridge and began to hum to yourself the song you danced to on your wedding. The tune brought you back to that dance, and soon after, that night. The first time you two had been together in such an intimate way brought shivers down your spine and you sighed, missing the touch of his fingers on your body. As you went back to humming the tune you slowly danced with it, your hips swaying slightly with the music. You could remember everything; Austria and Norway played the music for your dance and most of the wedding, while France cooked most of the food.  
Once the porridge was done you pulled it off the stove and put it into two bowls, the sandwiches on plates next to them, and onto the table. Just as you turned to cover the porridge two large hands wrapped around your waste and soft lips kissed your forehead. A smile over came your features as he did, a small one coming over his as well. Even as his wife you didn't get to see many of his smiles, but they were the best you had ever seen whenever he did.

"You still remember our song?" His voice was low, and his chest rumbled against you back as he did.  
"Of course I do. We picked it together, remember?"  
"Of course I do." His hands ran down your sides and along the rim of your panties. "Why do you wear these things just before I need to leave for something?"  
"I want you to see something beautiful before you leave for work." He smiled once more.  
"You mean someone. I always see someone beautiful, every morning." His words warmed your heart and the two of you soon sat to eat, him having to eat quickly so he could leave for the office.

He kissed you just before leave leaving, lunch in hand. A sigh escaped your lips once more as you watched him drive away. Another day without him.

 

The day passed slowly, you filling out your own paper work and the few conferences you had over the laptop. As it hit lunch time, you got an idea. Picking up your phone and quickly dialing, you waited.

"Hello, (B/n). I need a favor."  
"Anything for you, (C/n)." You smiled.  
"I need you to talk to Sweden's boss for me. He won't listen to me. Sweden needs a break. A few days off."  
"Anniversary, right?"  
"And Berwald's birthday."  
"Right, I got this (Y/n). Don't worry." 

After thanking your boss multiple times you hung up and decided to clean the house for the rest of the day. Turning on your Pandora station you danced around as you cleaned, losing track of time as you did. The kitchen was in desperate need of a clean so you pulled on a (f/c) sports bra and (s/f/c) sweat pants before getting to work. As you swept the song 'Work' came on. You sighed, the song reminding you of your husband. Smiling at the thought of him you went back to work, determined to make his arrival at home a good one.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Berwald arrived home to the sound of music playing and opened the door to the sight of his wife dancing with the broom while sweeping in the living room. Walking up behind you he wrapped his hands around your waist, his head resting on your head. A scream almost left your lips as he did, but the feeling of warmth and his head on yours brought you comfort. 

"You knew it was me."  
"I always know when it's you." He smiled as he looked down at you, the sight of his wife being happy fixing his hard day at work. "Berwald, I have a surprise for you."  
"I have the next week off."  
"How did you know!? Did your boss tell you!?" He couldn't help but to chuckle at your little outburst.  
"No. I guessed."  
"Oh......well, you have the next week off!"  
"I love you." He quickly moved his head down to kiss your lips.  
"I love you too, Ber. Come on, go change. Dinner's been ready for a while."  
"Yes ma'am." He spoke in a playful tone, one that ALWAYS lead to fun in bedroom. 

Smiling excitedly you ran into the kitchen and set up the table, the Swedish meatballs and Lingonberry sauce ready to be eaten. Just as you placed the bottle of wine on the table he came down stairs in your country's flag t-shirt and handed you your t-shirt of his flag. He had given you the shirt when he proposed, and as a wedding gift to him you had given him a t-shirt of yours. He watched as you pulled it over your body and quickly kissed you before sitting at the table and pouring both of you a glass of wine. You dished out the food before sitting down and waited until he had taken his first bite to take your own. As the both of you ate you talked about your day (you talked, he listened) and about how much you had missed him. He smiled and returned the words, a smile crossing his lips as he did.  
Once you both finished eating, Berwald took the plates and put them in the sink. He returned to you and , after telling you the dishes could be done later, the two of you went up to your room. Berwald watched as you sat on the bed, a smile on you lips as you brought your knees to your chest and teasingly opened your legs the tiniest bit. Getting onto the bed as well, he crawled over to and leaned over your knees to kiss you. As you did he spread your legs until he was sitting between them and you were kissing fervently. Once he broke apart he removed your shirt, you followed suit and removed his. He also removed your sports bra and began to fondle your breasts, all while kissing and licking the sweet spot on you collar bone. Moans escaped your lips as he did, his blue eyes meeting yours before he moved to his bedside table and pulled out some rope. Tying your hands together, he then tied you to the head board, leaving you unable to move on the bed. You watched as he removed the rest of both of your clothes and soon began to play with your clit. You moaned loudly and he soon began to fondle one of your breasts again, your moans becoming louder. He stopped right before you reached your peak and tied a cloth over your eyes, intensifying your sense of touch.  
Berwald soon went back to playing with your clit and teasing you with his fingers. He entered two fingers into you just as you reached your peak, the motion of his fingers being all the more sensitive to your body which was shivering with pleasure. He soon entered two more fingers, all four stretching you more than you have been for a while. After keeping his fingers still so as to accustom your body the feeling and size. As he began to move his fingers you moaned loudly, his name slowly coming out across your lips as your body moved with the motion of his fingers. He soon removed his fingers before taking off his own clothes, the only indication being the sound of clothes hitting the floor and his weight returning to the bed. Once back on the bed he rubbed your inner thighs slowly, his fingers pinching the skin as he got closer to your sensitive folds. After shifting a few more times you felt his hard erection rub against your wet folds, giving himself some lubricant. He soon leaned over you and slowly pushed in, his erection much more thick. He moved slowly at first, re-adjusting you since it had been almost ten months since your last time having sex together. His pace picked up, his hips hitting against yours. As he continued your body desired more, wanting harder thrusts and faster movement.

"B-Ber...f-faster! Harder!" You could only imagine his body tensing as he moved faster and harder, just as you had requested him to. 

He grunted with each thrust, one hand on your hips and the other gripping one of your arms. You soon began to meet his thrusts, your hips meeting harder and harder with each movement. He began to move even faster, his erection throbbing as he neared his climax. You could feel his body was almost ready, and yours was as well; your walls began to tighten and your body began to do the same, your body and frame shaking as the both of you came together, his seed filling you. He panted heavily as he waited until his release had ended and pulled out of you, removing your blindfold before kissing you passionately and running his fingers through your (h/c) hair. You panted lightly, leaning your head up onto his chest.  
After a moment he moved to untie your hands, taking your wrists in his hands and licking the blood off. The rope was though and the material was rough, always causing your wrists to bleed during and after sex. After he finished 'cleaning' your wrists he kissed you once more, soon picking you up and turning on the bath. He then set you into the large tub, himself entering into the warm water after you did. He ran his fingers through your (h/c) hair as he wet it, you doing the same to his. Your (e/c) eyes met his blue ones and you smiled, quickly kissing him before rubbing the soap into his blonde hair. Berwald did the same, cleaning your hair and body while you cleaned his. After your bath, he picked you up once more and, after placing you in bed, the two of you went to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Almost eight weeks had passed since you two had sex and the two of you were talking more, enjoying more time with each other after that wonderful week of no work and sex. Along with the three weeks came vomiting. You had been throwing up almost every morning and convincing Berwald you were okay was a trial all in itself. He didn't want to leave for work after the fourth day of your consecutive vomiting and he began to worry. You then convinced him you would go to the doctor however, Berwald being Berwald, he went with you. After he decided he would drive, in case you got sick while driving, the two of you made it to the hospital in about forty-five minutes. Living out in the rural area of Sweden was beautiful, and you had always preferred more rural areas over urban areas, even if the commute to town was almost an hour. Once at the hospital Berwald took your hand and the two of you walked into the office. You checked in and were called back rather quickly.  
The woman who took you back had short, dark brown hair and grey-green eyes. She placed in the room and after taking your temperature, blood pressure, pulse, eyes, ears and mouth she checked your heart beat and lungs, deeming them all healthy. She then asked you a few questions.

"How long have you been throwing up for, Mrs. Oxenstierna?"  
"For about four days, only in the morning."  
"And is it only in the morning?"  
"Yes."  
"Okay," she wrote down and few things before speaking once more. "Right, well, time for a personal question. When was the last time you two had sex?" Your (s/c) face turned a light pink shade before answering.  
"About three weeks ago."  
"Well, to be sure of my suspicion would you please pee in this cup, and once you have give it me and I will run a few tests." 

You nodded and, after taking the clear plastic cup, went to the bathroom. After peeing in the cup you returned the clear, urine filled object to the doctor who took it to the back. When she came back she turned to the both of you and spoke once more.

"Right, well, while we test that it will be a few days to a week until we know anything, but I'm guessing your pregnant. So take a few tests from the store and we will let you know with our results as soon as we can, okay?" You nodded.  
"Sure, thanks Doctor Carter." She smiled.  
"Anytime, take care."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

About five days had passed since you went to the doctor. The pregnancy tests from the store all read positive, so you and Berwald were just waiting for the results from Doctor Carter. Berwald was more careful around you, even if you were only about nine weeks along. Suddenly, as you were cooking lunch for yourself and Berwald the phone rang. Berwald picked it up and answered, turning it to speaker once the Doctor spoke.

"Hello, is this Berwald and (Y/n) Oxenstierna?"  
"Yes, it's us."  
"Right, well, I have good news! You are pregnant! Nine weeks by now, I'm guessing. So, congratulations! Come in for your first ultrasound tomorrow, okay?"  
"Sure, thanks Doctor Carter."  
"No problem! Bye!" 

After the doctor hung up tears came to your (e/c) eyes and you hugged Berwald. He hugged you back, tears coming to his own blue eyes.

"We're going to be parents." He spoke softly, almost as if the world was secretly listening in.  
"I know."  
"I love you." His hand went down to your still flat stomach. "And our little one."  
"I love you," your hand went down over his, "and our little one too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If a part two is wanted of this I will make it, just please keep the requests coming, and thanks to L1ndenbluete again for the request.


	4. Madara X Female! Tobirama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Madachan
> 
> Please forgive me if I do not write up to expectation or if these two are a little or a lot out of characters. I will do my best to get these characters right. Please enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Madara or Tobirama, even though Tobirama is a girl in this. They still belong to the original creator.

Tobirama sighed, long white hair falling over her shoulders as she looked at her brother conversing with the Uchiha. She didn't like the black-haired man, or, rather had convinced herself she hadn't. Sure he was attractive, but she knew better than to go just for looks. She knew better. Walking out of the building she headed to get some food, wanting to get something ready for dinner in a few hours. As she walked through the village, which was slowly progressing in more and more people, she was unable to stop thinking about him. That Uchiha. It began to frustrate her and she had to be careful so as to not break any of the items she was taking home with her.  
Noting that she had been out for a few hours she came home to an empty house, assuming that her brother and the Uchiha had gone out for drinks or had once again left her alone for dinner. Moving through the kitchen and tying up her hair she quickly started dinner, wanting to eat and get to sleep before either of them got back. Tobirama did not want to have to see the Uchiha again that day; or any other day, for that matter. Dinner cooked quickly, the meal being small onigiri for one, and sat herself at the table with a book. As she ate she heard the door open and heard someone walk in, but no greeting. Moving slowly and quietly, the white haired female made her way around the center of the house and over to the door, where she saw him entering. He took his shoes off and made his way to the kitchen, allowing her to quietly follow him with kunai in hand. She watched him look around the kitchen before quickly turning to her, a small smile on his lips. She held the kunai close, ready to hurt the man who had just entered her house at any minute. Raising his hands in defeat above his head he spoke, his eyes only on her. 

"Hey, no need to get so defensive. I only want to talk with you."  
"Hardly. Knowing you, you'll want more than that." He nodded his head to the side in acknowledgment of her words, the smile once again playing on his lips.  
"You got me there, but you should know that I like you." Tobirama stayed silent as the man she hated stood before her. "Come on, tell me you don't feel the same."  
"I don't feel the same."  
"That was harsh."  
"Get out of my house." Her voice and words were harsh to the black-haired male, her red eyes taking on a deep look of seriousness.  
"It's not your house."  
"My brother and I both live here, therefore making it my house when he is gone. So. Leave. My. House." Her words were once again sharp and to the point, leaving no room for any excuses or attempts to get him to stay.  
"I know you've convinced yourself that you don't like me. I'd do the same if I were in the same position." Her glare deepened with his words. "I told you, I only want to talk."  
"And I told you, Uchiha, that we both know you want more than to talk."  
"Fine then. How about this-"  
"I will not make a deal with you."  
"Don't ignore me on this one, just listen." Her glare deepened once more, if that was even possible and she lowered the kunai the slightest bit, the object still ready to pierce his body if necessary. "Just a kiss, Tobi. Just one."  
"Don't call me that." Her words came out in a growl and her grip tightened on the handle of the kunai.  
"One kiss, and if you decide you like me we can go from there." Tobirama scoffed at his words, her long white hair falling over her shoulders and part of her face.  
"No." 'Yes, come on! Kiss him! No...I don't like him.' She turned her head as she thought, her focus still on the man in the room. After a few minutes she sighed once more, lowering the kunai to her side. "If I don't like it, you will leave. No questions, no last words, just leave. Otherwise this will come up to my brother." Madara nodded at her words, walking over to her and placing both hands on her hips. 

Madara leaned in and gently touched his lips to hers, his tongue running on her thin lips as he did. She was reluctant but felt the spark as she kissed him, her face getting heated as they did. Slowly, she returned the kiss and opened her mouth, allowing his tongue in. He moved quickly, his tongue quickly taking dominance over hers as his body pressed hers against the wall, one hand wandering down her leg. The kiss began to slow as his hand moved, him pulling away first and looking at her with his deep black eyes. Tobirama opened her red ones, her face a light shade of pink as he waited for her answer. She was silent and moved over to stove, turning the heat off. Madara looked at her in confusion before speaking once more.

"Did you not like it?"  
"I did. I just do not want the house to catch fire. Hashirama would panic." Madara smirked at her words and took her hand before leading her to her room, kissing her as they neared.

Once the door closed and locked Madara pulled off the white-haired woman's over coat and her shirt, showing the large breasts that she was somehow so good at hiding behind her loose, baggy clothes. His eyes widened at the size, surprised at how she had hid those from everyone. Cocking her head in confusion, Madara soon answered her unspoken question.

"How did you hide these?" His hands soon moved to remove the bra that held them. "How?"  
"I suppose I could ask you same thing, with how hard you have just gotten." He grinned once again, kissing her and leading her to the bed. 

The force of the kiss told Tobirama that he would be on top, no exceptions. His tongue roughly fought with hears before he pulled away again, the string of saliva between them breaking as he quickly moved to tease her breasts. She was unable to hold back a moan as he licked and sucked one bud while his hand played with her other breast. A louder moan escaped her mouth as he lightly bit down, causing her to push her chest out closer to him. He chuckled at her sudden movement and switched breasts, pleasuring the left with his mouth and the right with his hands. Once he stopped pleasuring her breasts he removed his own shirt, allowing her to rub her hands along his muscles before he removed the rest of his clothes and hers, soon moving to pleasure her clit. The moans from Tobirama got louder as he teased her, her folds quickly getting more and more wet as his tongue changed speeds. Her body soon began to tighten and shake as her climax neared and once she released she felt him licking her juices from her thighs, her folds and his own lips. Her breath shook as he pushed her down onto the bead before reaching behind him on the floor and pulling the cloth belt from his robes, soon tying her hands to the headboard and one of her legs to the foot board (I don't know what it's called, just go with it).  
Madara then took one of his hands and pushed two fingers inside of her, a small whine coming from her lips as her moved and scissored his fingers. Once she had seemed to adjust to them he added a third finger, another whine escaping from her. He scissored his fingers once more, her untied leg moving wider to give him more room. Madara soon removed his fingers and moved over her, positioning himself at her entrance.

"Are you ready, Tobi?"  
"D-don't call me that." Her breath was heavy as she panted from the pleasure he had just given her.  
"Fine, are you ready Tobirama?" She nodded.  
"Y-yeah." He thrust forward quickly, the force of the motion and the size of his erection breaking her hymen. "Aah!" A cry escaped from her lips as she felt it break, the blood running from between her legs. She shook slightly as she adjusted to the size of him, Madara kissing away the tears on her cheeks as she got used to it. He stayed still for a moment, trying his hardest to stay still. After another moment of adjusting she nodded and he began to move once more. 

Madara's thrusts at first were slow and long, allowing her to get used to his size faster. As he moved he started to thrust faster, a grunt escaped his lips as he did.

"D-damn, you're t-tight." He spoke as he pushed into her again, this time harder than before.  
"G-go faster, Madara!" Tobirama tightened her hands into fists as he went faster, his hips meeting hers with heavy slams and the slapping of their thighs meeting increasing in volume. "M-Madara!"  
"Yeah, go ahead." She came for a second time, Madara still thrusting inside of her. Her cum allowed him to go faster, acting as lubricant for him. 

Tobirama's body shook as her second climax ended, her body in even more pleasure as he continued to thrust through her climax. He was coming close to his as he continued to thrust, his black hair falling over his shoulders and running along her hot, sweaty body as he moved. His next few thrusts were rough and long, the third thrust resulting in his release deep inside of her. Madara stopped his movements as he came, moving at a rough, heavy pace right after his first climax. She gasped as he moved again, his thrusts rough and deep. 

"W-what a-are you doing?" Her words came out in harsh gasps as he moved harder and harder.  
"You came twice, I am too." His next thrusts were long and moved with heavy force, sure to bruise her inner thighs.

Moans escaped both of their lips as he came one last time, his release just as deep as the last one. Tobirama panted heavily and let her shoulders drop as pulled out from her, his own shoulders dropping in exhaustion. Before allowing himself to lie down beside her, Madara untied her hands and her leg, allowing her curl up under the covers next to him. The two fell asleep, Madara protectively wrapping his arms around Tobirama's naked body.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hashirama entered the house late that night, his hair in a mess as he took off his shoes and slowly walked into the kitchen. As he noticed the unfinished onigiri on the plate and the book that belong to his sister still open next to it he suddenly remembered seeing the pair of shoes next to Tobirama's. Quickly moving back to the entrance of the house he instantly recognized them as belonging to Madara. Moments later, the future First Hokage was passed out on the floor, his dark brown hair splayed out around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep up with the requests, I've enjoyed the three I've gotten so far and hope for more!


	5. Sousuke Yamazaki x Reader LEMON!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Lovey-ere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke Yamazaki does NOT belong to me. You, however, do belong to him.  
> I only own Toni, a random OC in the beginning of this story.
> 
> Key/Guide(these are not in order) :  
> (e/c)- Eye Color  
> (h/c)- Hair Color  
> (Y/n)- Your Name  
> (b/s)- Breast Size  
> (f/c)- Favorite Color  
> (2/f/c)- 2nd Favorite Color

Onyx eyes met with your (e/c) ones as Sousuke, your boyfriend of 6-and-a-half years, opened the door to the house he shared with Rin. He smiled as you walked in and kissed you gently before closing the door behind you and taking you into the living room with everyone else. A loud voice met your ears as you walked in to find Rin yelling loudly at Haru, who was ignoring him to watch the pool advertisement on the television. Nagisa, who came out of no-where, was only wearing his boxers and drinking something you could only assume was filled with something heavily caffeinated. Rei was reading until Nagisa pounced onto his lap, shouting randomly in Japanese and shaking the poor blue-net. Makoto panicked slightly at the sight before covering the eyes of his girlfriend, who was drawing. You sat yourself down on one of the empty seats while Sousuke got you and himself a drink. There was no alcohol due to your age, but heavily caffeinated soda was everywhere.  
Rei had pried Nagisa off of himself by the time Sousuke had come back in and Nitori behind him, announcing that the pool in the back was ready. Haru was gone within a few seconds of the news, and so were Makoto, Makoto's girlfriend, Rin, Nagisa, and Rei. Sousuke looked to you before setting his drink down and removing all of his clothing except for his swimming shorts.

"Are you going to join us?" You smirked and set your drink down as well, pulling off the (f/c) dress you were wearing only to reveal a (f/c) and (2/f/c) stripped swim suit.  
"And miss out on all the fun? No way!" After tossing your dress and bag onto the chair and grabbing your drink you raced your boyfriend out to the pool. 

Once at the pool you placed your drink on one of the small pool side tables before walking over to the pool and staring for a moment, only to be picked up by Rin and tossed into the pool. A shriek left your lips as you landed in the water, pulled up quickly by Sousuke who glared at his red-haired friend. Rin grinned and jumped into the pool, landing on top of Haru who attempted to yell in shock. Makoto freaked out and waved his arms in a panic while his girlfriend quietly pat his shoulders to quiet his panic. Haru soon popped back up and glared at the red head before dunking him under as well. Makoto relaxed and soon went to swim, pulling his girlfriend along beside him.  
You looked over to Sousuke, who was standing quietly and still holding you.

"You can put me down now, Sousuke."  
"Oh yeah." He set you down and walked along the edge of the pool, stopping once the water reached his collar bone. You swam over to him, (h/c) (h/l) hair flowing in the water behind you.  
"You okay, Sousuke?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine." You shook your head and sighed, not believing him.  
"Sousuke, I know you can't swim with your shoulder and everything, but at least you can still walk in the water.We don't have to be apart as much." He smile at your words before kissing you once more, longer and with a bit more force than the first one.  
"I love you, (Y/n)."  
"I love you too."

 

After your short conversation you and Sousuke walked around the pool, with you occasionally swimming circles around him when he would stand in the middle of the pool. As time went by, Rin began to blast music from the outside radios and dance in the water. Haru watched him in annoyance and went right back to swimming, only to once again be shoved under. Makoto didn't notice, but panicked once he realized his friend was being held under the water once again. Makoto's girlfriend picked up the football that sat on the side of the pool and threw it at Rin's head, knocking the red head off of Haru. Makoto relaxed, only to panic that she might have hurt Rin.

"Makoto, a football to the head won't kill him. Give him a headache, yes. Death, no."  
"Toni, that was really hard though, are you sure he's fine."  
"If footballs to the head killed in one through I would have died when I was five." Makoto's blank reaction made her laugh slightly and he laughed back.

Soon after Rin's football to the head everyone went inside to play a game idea Rin came up with. Everyone sat at the table with small glasses in front of them and three, 2-liter bottles of a dark soda. Rin explained the game thoroughly, explaining how it would work.

"Here's how we play. Everyone is asked a question one at a time, and if you get it wrong you have to fill up you shot glass and drink the soda. However, if you get it right, the person asking the question has to drink it. The questions are anything you want them to be, but they are generally how a word is spelled, yes or no, simple questions with simple answers. The person who asks you your question is to you left." He then looked over to the other girl in the room. "What is this drink again?"  
"It's called Moxi. It's a popular drink in Maine."  
"What does it taste like?" Nagisa asked, still on a slight sugar buzz from his last soda.  
"It's strong, but the flavor really depends on the person."  
"Toni had me try some when she moved in, and I don't like it all that much."  
"Alright, let's do this!" You said excitedly, opening the first bottle. 

Rin went first and Rei asked him how many teeth Great White sharks normally have. Rin thought for a moment before answering.  
"Six-hundred teeth in multiple rows."  
"Wrong. Three-hundred in many rows."

Rin groaned before pouring himself a drink and quickly drank the soda, making a deep dis-satisfied sound as he swallowed it. He shook his head after it went down his throat, sticking his tongue out in disgust. Toni laughed slightly before asking Rei his question. He was smart, so she really wanted to test him. 

"What is the most popular seafood caught, kept, and exported in and from Maine?"  
"Lobster, obviously."  
"Tch, smart-ass."  
"Toni..."  
"Sorry, Makoto." She poured herself some before slowly drinking hers.

 

The game went around multiple times, the last question between you and Sousuke. Sousuke looked at you silently for a moment before turning to you, his eyes locked on your own. 

"Hopefully this is an easy question." He mumbled slightly before sitting up straight. "(Y/n), will you marry me?"  
"What?" You were silent for a minute. You had just turned twenty today, and Sousuke had said that he had a surprise for you. Was this it?  
"I said, will you marry me?"  
"O-of course, of course!" You jumped forward and hugged him, your (e/c) eyes meeting his onyx ones before they closed and the two of you kissed. He then slipped the ring onto your finger.  
"Aww!! Yeah!! When's the wedding!?" Nagisa yelled from his seat on the couch.

You and Sousuke laughed as Rei excused himself for the night, dragging Nagisa out the door with him. Makoto and Toni left after, taking the left over Moxi home with them. Haru grabbed Rin's arm and dragged him back to his place, saying nothing as he did. Nitori left with a phone call from Momotarou. Sousuke waited until he left before locking the door and grabbing your arms before kissing you harder than before, his tongue asking for entrance. You denied him entrance into your mouth and soon felt one of his hands rubbing in between you legs, causing you to moan into the kiss and allow his tongue to enter. You fought for dominance and lost, also losing your (f/c) shirt and (2/f/c) bra when the kiss broke. He pulled off his shirt before taking your arms and guiding you upstairs to his room, where he quickly pinned you to the wall and started to lick and kiss all along your jaw line before slowly going down to your neck and collar bone, leaving bruises all along your skin as he went. Once he reached your (b/s) breasts he began to play with both of them in his hands, his fingers pinching your buds and his hands slowly moving all over them. He began to trail kissed from your chest and down to your hips, nipping at your hip bone and leaving a small amount of blood and a forming bruise. You groaned as his tongue ran along you panty line, purring slightly as he ran it over your bellybutton. He grinned at you before removing both his and your own pants, the undergarments leaving with them. He looked you over as you tried to hide your lower self, making him chuckle. 

"Don't hide, you did this last time too. I told you, you're beautiful no matter what." You nodded hesitantly before removing his hands and he bent down, his fingers playing with both your clit and folds as you stood against the wall.

A groan escaped your lips as Sousuke started to tease you with one of his fingers, slowly moving it in and out before plunging it all the way in and adding two more quickly. Your breaths became faster as he moved his fingers in every direction that he could, his other hand still playing with your clit. As his fingers sped up a high pitched moan escaped your lips as you came for the first time that night, Sousuke licking his fingers clean of your juices. You panted heavily as he stood up and leaned closer to you, kissing you deeply before you two switched positions. You pinned him to the wall and slowly kissed along his jaw line, teasing him more and leaving more bruises and bite marks on him than he did you. His body began to shake more as you dragged your teeth along his chest and nipped at his nipples, dragging your fingers along his hips and lower thighs as your mouth worked his upper half. You slowly moved down to the floor, biting and leaving a bruise on the hip opposite to the one he bit on you. A long moan escaped his lips as your hands began to play with his member, one slowly stroking the head and the other closer to the base. After a few more long hand movements you took him into your mouth, moving your head and tongue in opposite rhythm as you went. Sousuke soon began to move his hips with your licks and sucks, pulling you closer so you could take more of him in. His member began to throb and he came into your mouth. You swallowed as much as you could but his release was always huge and you had yet to swallow all of it. Once you finished he moved to the ground and both of you got onto your hands and knees, Sousuke soon pushing himself inside of you and thrusting as quickly as he could for just releasing only a few moments before. Gasps of pleasure escaped your lips as he went, you trying to meet his thrusts only for him to push your lower half down so he could be dominant. Loud moans soon began to escape from you as his thrusts became harder and longer, his member hitting your g-spot with every thrust. 

"S-Sousuke!" His thrusts were driving you into the carpeted floor and your (b/s) breasts to start hurting from the force.  
"(Y-Y/n)" He grunted out your name as he picked up speed, his thrusts hitting harder and deeper.  
"S-Sousuke....I-I'm going to-!"  
"M-me to...!" 

Sousuke grunted loudly as he came into you the same time you came over him, his seed going deep and filling you. He pulled out of you as his release ended, falling to his side as he tried to catch his breath. You fell to the side also, your (h/l), (h/c) hair sticking to your face and neck as you tried to catch your breath. After a moment of rest on the floor he picked you up and set you into the bed before crawling in beside you and falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you enjoy this, and please continue leaving requests!!


	6. Orochimaru x Reader LEMON

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the same as the first one, Orochimaru x Original character, only I've changed it so you lovely readers can insert yourselves into it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Orochimaru, Sasuke, or Kabuto, but Orochimaru does own you!! 
> 
>  
> 
> Key/Guide:
> 
> (S/n/1)- Snake name 1  
> (S/n/2)- Snake name 2  
> (S/n/3)- Snake name 3  
> (S/n/4)- Snake name 4  
> (Y/n)- Your name  
> (h/c)- Hair color  
> (e/c)- Eye color

You groaned, your upper back and shoulders aching in pain as you attempted to relieve the pressure forced by the wrappings recently applied by Kabuto. A sigh escaped your lips as a rather loud crack and pop were heard from your shoulders. Walking slowly, you made her way to one of the closer kitchens to make yourself and a couple of your own snakes some food. Pulling open the fridge you took out some meat from the previous meal and warmed it up, while also pulling some rat traps out from under the counter and in the walls. Seven rats, enough for your four snakes and three of Orochimaru's that occasionally stayed with you. As the microwave beeped you pulled out your food and, with the rat cages in tow, headed back to your room. Once inside, the snakes seemed to notice their food. (S/n/1), your Rainbow Boa, lunged at one of the cages. The rat hissed at the snake who returned the favor and attempted to lunge at it again. (S/n/2), (S/n/3), and (S/n/4) waited patiently, eyeing their meals silently. Once the cages were set down (S/n/1) forced her way into the cage and quickly swallowed the rat, who was screeching until the snake's insides had suffocated it. (S/n/2) did the same, only he slowly strangled the rat until he was satisfied, (S/n/3) doing the exact same. (S/n/4) bit his, as he is a Cobra, and waited for the large brown rat to die. The other three rates were quickly eaten by Orochimaru's snakes, who joined you on your bed after they had finished. (S/n/1) curled herself in her master's lap and watched silently, while (S/n/2), (S/n/3), and (S/n/4) were seemingly conversing with Orochimaru's three.

As you finished your food you heard a knock on the door and answered 'come in.' You sighed at the person in front of you. His shorter black hair and black eyes annoyed you, as he stood there and watched you.

"What is it, Uchiha?" You asked, setting your plate next to you on your bed.  
"Orochimaru told me you were supposed to go on a mission today."  
"Not happening, Uchiha. Your chidori injured me more than you think and I can no longer go on any missions for about three weeks. Find someone else." The Uchiha scoffed and walked away, leaving your door partially open as he did.

Sighing in annoyance, you slowly stood to close your door. As you did you felt a heavy hand on your back, causing you to let out a low hiss. Turning your head slightly, you saw him in your room. His long black hair hung over his shoulders limply and his golden eyes had strange look in them that you couldn't figure out. Moving his hand again, he applied more pressure to your back until you groaned and a 'crack' sounded from your once-stiff shoulders. Looking back over at him, your (h/c) hair falling over your (e/c) eyes, you thanked him.  
He smiled before closing your door, and moving your hair from her face. Keeping a blush from your (s/t) skin was a struggle all in itself, but the look he was giving you was making you feel strange. He spoke suddenly.

"How badly injured is your back?"  
"Kabuto said that it would take a while to heal completely, but with some of his healing it should get better in a few weeks." He nodded before speaking again.  
"May I see?" You were quiet for a moment before nodding. Removing your shirt, you turned around and allowed him to see the bandages. You weren't able to remove them yourself due to some of the pain in your back so he began to unwrap them himself.

To your surprise he was gentle and moved his fingers carefully as he pulled off the slightly blood-stained wraps. Once they were off you crossed your arms over your bare chest, accidentally allowing Orochimaru to see some of the bone from your shoulder blades stick out. He went silent as his fingers lightly grazed over the deep cuts, earning a hiss from you. He looked over the rest of your back to find a some-what deep hole in your back, not enough to kill you but if it had been any more you would have died. He sighed and growled to himself, accidentally causing you to worry slightly.

"Lord Orochimaru, is something wrong?"  
"No, it's nothing. would you mind turning around?"  
"W-what?" You looked at him over your shoulder, (h/c) hair falling over your shoulders and face.  
"Turn around." You did what you were told with a sigh, your arms tightening around your bare chest. "You don't have to hide, you know?" He took your arms in his and moved them to your sides, allowing him to see your bare top half. As he looked he found a scar, more recent one at that. It traveled from your right ear, down the right side of your face, to the left side of your neck, down the middle of your collar bone, and then down between your breasts and ended below your left breast on your left side. He glared at the scar, only able to assume from whom you received it. "Did Sasuke give you this as well?" You were silent for a minute. It was training, you were bound to get hurt; so why was he questioning you? "Did Sasuke give you this too? I won't ask you again, (Y/n)."  
"Yes, but it was in training, so I was bound to get hurt anyways." You watched as he placed two fingers on the upped part of your scar and they traveled all the way down to the end at your side. A groan escaped your lips at he applied pressure to different parts of the scar. A growl was heard from him as he looked over the wound. "Did I do something, Lord Oro-"  
"Get on your bed, (Y/n)."  
"What?"  
"Get on your bed. I want to look more at your wounds." You were hesitant but did as he asked, sitting on the bed.

Orochimaru walked over and (S/n/1) slithered up onto your shoulders as he did. Moving closer he placed his fingers on your neck and gently moved them until he found a more thin area of skin and twisted it in between his fingers, causing a light gasp to escape from you. You looked over at him, waiting for an answer.

"(Y/n), you asked me before why I kept you here. Why I never sent you on far away missions or ones that could possibly end badly..." Leaning closer he pressed his forehead to yours until you two were kissing, and you returned it rather quickly. He pulled away slowly, only to push back against your lips and use his longer tongue to invade your mouth, your tongues fighting for dominance. He won in the tongue battle and, as he pulled away, he moved his long tongue along your jaw line and down your neck until it reached your collar bone and he found your sensitive spot, leaning in once more to bite down and suck on the spot.

You gasped as he began to draw blood from the bite and pulled away, a bruise quickly forming over the area as it continued to bleed. Moving his long tongue he kept eye contact as it explored your breasts, one of his hands beginning to play with the right one. Moving to his knees he pushed you onto your back and switched breasts, his tongue on the right and his hand on the left. You groaned as Orochimaru played with your buds, his fingers pinching it and soon traveling down your side until he reached your pants, which sat low on your hips. Teasingly, he ran his longer fingers along your lower hips, pressing heavily once he reached the center point. You groaned as he did, his fingers traveling into your pants. He noticed you reaching for his clothes and he stopped teasing you, assisting you in the removal of his clothes. Once in only his undergarments he removed your pants as well, leaving you naked in front of him. You closed your legs in embarrassment, making the pale man chuckle. He pulled your legs apart and licked your clit, a moan escaping from you. He continued in his motions, one of his hands going back to teas one of your buds. You began to groan and moan louder as he moved his tongue faster, stopping just as you were about to reach your peak. You moaned in annoyance and slowly sat up, moving over to him, you pushed him down and removed his undergarments and hesitantly took him into your mouth, your tongue moving slowly and over his slit, your teeth lightly dragging over his head. Orochimaru groaned loudly as you did, his hand moving to your already messy (h/c) hair and forcing your head closer. You moved your tongue faster and faster until he almost reached his peak and suddenly slowed, your tongue going unbearably slow until it rubbed over his tip one last time and he came into your mouth. Pulling away, you swallowed all of it. Grinning, he pushed you onto your back and his three snakes slithered around him until one was near your heat and moved just along the hairs. He watched you carefully before speaking, his eyes meeting yours.

"Have you ever done this?"  
"No, only the blow job." He chuckled and moved one hand to your breasts.  
"I figured you had."

Blushing once more you felt him move one of your legs further open then stop, only to pull his other hand back and play with your folds. He then opened you up slightly before speaking, one of his fingers teasing you. "Kamchi is going in first. Ready?" You were silent. 'Kamchi!? One of his biggest snakes!?' You opened your mouth to speak, only for your words to turn into a groan of pain as the large snake slowly moved inside of you. Your breaths turned into heavy pants as the large snake continued to move his body inside of you. As the snake moved, Orochimaru's tongue went back to your clit, teasing you until you came, and the snake removed itself from inside of you. The blood from breaking your hymen covering the snake's head and upper part of its body. Your breath came in light pants until Orochimaru moved over your body, positioning himself in front of you. "Ready?" You nodded 'yes' and he plunged inside of you, his dick being a perfect mix of long and thick. You groaned as he moved slowly until he hit your g-spot and you moaned loudly, yourr fingers gripping his shoulders.

"R-right there...f-faster, harder..!"

Orochimaru did as he was asked and moved faster and thrust against you heavily, hitting your g-spot every time. You began to move your hips in sync to his, his thrusts meeting yours as they moved faster. You began to gasp loudly with every movement, only to cry out as you felt added pressure inside of you. Kamchi had entered you again and was moving at thrusts opposite to his masters' own. As the movement of both the snake and Orochimaru increased another snake entered, this one smaller then Kamchi but just as teasing and erotic. The smaller snake moved all the way up into you, moving himself along your uterus and walls, then curling around Orochimaru to make him slightly bigger and giving both of you even more pleasure. As the two of you were beginning to reach your peaks, Kamchi forced the rest of his body all the way inside of you, followed by (S/n/1), (S/n/2) and Orochimaru's other snake Soruka. As the pressure began to make you more sensitive and the movement of the snakes making it harder to move, the two of you came at the exact same time, his semen filling you and your eggs. He removed himself, but kept himself over you as he caught his breath before slowly moving himself down onto his knees. You groaned as you felt your body come down from its peak, but also at the amount of pressure the snakes put on your back, stomach, and pelvis. The biggest of the five snakes, Soruka, pushed herself against your walls. You gasped and gripped the bed sheets, the snakes almost feeling as if they were going to tear you apart.

You looked at Orochimaru in confusion as the snakes moves again and he looked on in confusion as well until he looked at (S/n/3) who hissed a few times. He looked back at you and sighed, a slight grin on his lips. Another movement of the snakes caused you to groan again and you twisted slightly at the feeling.

"(Y/n), they want you to push them out."  
"They what!?" You looked over at your other two snakes who curled up on the floor and watched you silently. "Come on, really?"  
"Unless you want them to stay in there?"  
"No way, are they staying in there."  
"Then push, (Y/n)."

You did as you were told and the smallest snake, who had wrapped itself around Orochimaru, came out first and moved itself onto Orochimaru's lap. The second to start coming out was (S/n/2), and he was the third biggest of the four still inside of you. At your third push, (S/n/2) slipped out of you completely, covered almost completely in semen. The next to start moving was Kamchi, who required you to push him out completely. He was big and took four pushes, and you were a mix of annoyed and tired. Coming down from your peak had made you tired, and the five snakes wanting to be pushed out made you even more so. (S/n/1) moved slowly, the thickness of her body and roughness of her scales caused you more pain than you thought you would have from pushing out snakes. Orochimaru watched and was getting hard once more, moving the snakes as they came out and getting closer to you again. Once (S/n/1) was out, the next and final snake was Soruka, who was very wide and almost four feet long. As she was pushed from your body blood and semen came out with her, and stretched you more than when Orochimaru and Kamchi were inside of you. As Soruka was slowly pushed from your body Orochimaru pulled the snake slowly, getting the snake out of you.

You panted as the last snake left your body, only to see Orochimaru move over you once more. You didn't want to admit it, but the feeling of the snakes rubbing you as they left your body had turned you on once more. He waited for your to nod your approval and you did, the two of you going at it again. Blood from being scratched on the inside by (S/n/1) gave him more lubricant and allowed him to move even faster than before and the two of you met with every thrust. As you thrust against each other he moved you onto your hands and knees, one hand going to your hips, one to your left breast, and his tongue to your clit. He move your clit slowly, teasing you even more than his quick-moving fingers on your breast. His right hand, which was on your hips continued to tighten as he went faster and harder until he came, stopping his thrusts as you came together. As you ended your peaks he began again, this time his tongue moving quickly on your clit and his thrusts continuously changing from fast to slow. He came once more, you did as well, and you pushed him down onto his back and began to move on top of him. Holding onto your hips, he helped you to move fast and to meet his thrusts, his tongue still teasing your clit. As you both moved for a few more thrusts the two of you came for the last time that night, neither moving off of the other as you fell asleep, Orochimaru still inside of you as the two of you slept on your now-broken bed.


	7. Ciel in Earthland part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: not_quite_gandalf
> 
> This a a four part one. So its more like a four-shot. If that's a thing. Oh well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters from Fairy Tail or from Black Butler, they belong to their respective owners. 
> 
> ALSO! Sorry for the lack of posting, I'm still busy....job hunting and all....ENJOY THE STORY!

"OH! My dear, look at you!" The slightly feminine yet male voice rang out over the town of Magnolia as the red-headed male stood with a hand on his hip and the other over his chest, chainsaw in hand. "That body, almost as fine as my Bassy's! Although I must say that I do enjoy the strip show."

"What strip show- Ah!" The male moved quickly and pulled his pants on before the red-headed male could hit him, the chainsaw barely missing its mark. "What is wrong with you!?"

"The only thing wrong is that I don't have you, deary." The man's next move had him almost touching the other male's bare chest, his free hand moving to touch him.

"Ice-Make lance!" The male shot several long ice lances at the red-head.

A shriek came from the red head as he dodged the lances, his forward movement towards the half-naked male pushed back to the opposite roof. He stood in annoyance as he watched the dark-haired boy look at him and create a cannon, firing it at him. The red-head shrieked once more but failed in his attempt to move, the large ice ball crushing him and sending him into the side of another building. The darker haired male huffed in annoyance and looked behind him, only to see a pink haired boy laughing, two girls shaking their heads, and a dark brown haired male shaking his head in annoyance before speaking.

"First I suppose I should apologize for my comrade's idiocy, however, he's not the only fuel to this endeavor." The male looked over to the still half naked boy on the roof.

"Yeah Gray, this is you fault too! Hahaha!" The pink haired male continued laughing until he was hit over the head by the blonde female. 

"Shut up, Natsu! I didn't even see him before- Ah!"

"Oh, my dear, Gray! I must say that your body is incredibly smooth!"

Natsu's laughter caused him to fall to his knees, and eventually, he rolled off the roof. Gray scoffed at him before swinging at the male who clung to him, eventually getting him off. 

"Knock it off! What's wrong with you, anyways?" The red-head stood and dusted himself off before returning to his pose.

"If I told you it was mating season would you believe me?" Gray's face went blank at his words and the male shifted his body in slightest way, his hair partially falling over his face as he did.

"No, that's enough!" Gray moved into his stance. "Ice-make-!"

"Pardon the intrusion, however, to my own misfortune I must get my partner here back to our world in one piece."

"Silly, our world isn't in One Piece, it's-"

"Enough! Grell, come now."

"Oh William, not with my clothes on I can't." Grell giggled at his own words while Gray watched in slight confusion and horror.

The blonde haired female stared silently, her blue eyes wide and face slightly red due to his last comment. The other female, a red head, smirked slightly before looking around the area, not able to see as much due to it being late, but she found who she was looking for. 

"Natsu, get back up here." Her command was short, serious, and to the point, making the pink haired male quickly jump up with them.

"Aww, is the show over? What did I miss?" The two females stayed silent and Natsu waved his arms in annoyance. "What else did he say!? Lucy, Erza, I want to know!"

"He asked Gray if he'd believe him that it was mating season." Erza couldn't keep the small smile off of her face as Natsu fell into another fit of laughter, his face turning red and tears streaming down his face.

"Damn it, you weren't supposed to tell him!" Gray hollered as he joined the other three on the roof. 

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist." Lucy sighed as she looked at them before speaking. 

"Shouldn't we get going now? You know, before he comes back?"

 

Erza nodded in agreement and the four headed to Lucy's house, against the blonde's will of course. Lucy locked herself in her room while Natsu and Happy took the spare room, Erza took the sleeping bag, and Gray took the couch.

Gray woke up around midnight, the couch feeling oddly uncomfortable and squished. He shifted slightly, only to hear a groan come from behind him. He turned to look and he shrieked, throwing himself off of the couch, tripping over Erza, and slamming his back into the opposing wall. The male on the couch giggled and stood up, the blanket falling from his bare body and lower half. Gray stared in horror, his face contorted into one of shock as Grell slowly walked over to him.

"I must say my dear, you look ravishing when you sleep the same as I. That, and your just so bi-GAHH!" A loud clang erupted from behind him as Erza knocked him over the head with a large frying pan, the pan dented in multiple spots. 

"What the hell...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I didn't butcher this one. It was a little challenging (okay, a lot challenging) and I also apologize for how short it is. However, I do hope you still enjoyed it.


	8. Renji x Fem! Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Kiba_Lover23
> 
> I also love Renji, and I am very happy to do this one. Please enjoy!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Renji, but he owns you. 
> 
> Key/Guide:  
> Eye Color: (e/c)  
> Dominant Arm: (d/a)  
> Hair Color: (h/c)  
> Hair Length: (h/l)  
> Skin Color: (s/c)  
> Breast Size: (b/s)  
> Non-dominant Hand: (n/h)

Brown eyes stared into your own (e/c) ones as you starred at him in frustration. He was trying not to laugh at your situation, but it was clear he was failing miserably. You were in this predicament due to your injury. In the week before, you had lost your (d/a) to a Hollow, who rudely cut your arm off at just below the shoulder. Had you been in a situation where healing would happen quickly would have helped, but the Hollow then decided to consume your arm. Byakuya had let Renji off for a short period of time to assist you in getting used to the loss of your limb, but your boyfriend was clearly doing the opposite. Losing your dominant arm made work temporarily impossible, and learning to do things around your house was incredibly hard as well. 

Renji was supposed to be helping you with re-organizing things so you could cook and clean easier, but he was laughing at the mess you made. You went to cross your arms but stopped just as you remembered, a snicker escaping the red-head's lips. You turned from him in annoyance and attempted to wipe the mess from your shirt, only to stop when a larger hand grabbed your wrist. He took the cloth from you and cleaned you shirt, taking his time as he cleaned the mess. You sighed in annoyance and then turned quickly, your (h/l) (h/c) hair blocking his view from your face.

"(Y/n), come on, I'm just trying to lighten the mood."  
"You aren't helping any, Renji!" You were beyond frustrated and stomped to the other side of the kitchen in an attempt to reach a container for the left overs from dinner. 

As you reached for them he came up behind you, slowly moving his hands up your sides as he reached for the same container. In your failed attempt to shove him away, he dragged his hands down your (s/c) arm, sides, and hips until he brought down the container and set it on the counter. He leaned over your shoulder and put his head on your shoulder, his voice going into a husky whisper. 

"I want to help you..." He roughly licked your neck and up your jaw, stopping at your (s/c) ear lobe.   
"W-what?" You tried to look at him but he went to your other shoulder. "You have been helping me..."  
"With something else, (Y/n). Something a bit more...intimate?" You felt your face get hot and you couldn't speak for a moment.   
"I'm missing an arm, Renji!"  
"Yeah, but your still hot."

After he spoke, the red-headed male quickly pulled off your (f/c) shirt, pulling off his own just as quickly. Your (e/c) eyes wandered over his top half, taking in every tattoo, every muscle, every little scar. He leaned towards you again and kissed your collar bone, his teeth scrapping against your heated flesh as his tongue traveled down to your (b/s) breasts. Your breathing increased slightly as his tongue began to tease your breasts, his fingers quickly unclasping your (f/c) bra and tossing it somewhere in the house. His tongue went to your buds and licked them slowly, causing you to whine and grip the counter with your hand. He grinned at your noise and movement, taking your left bud into his mouth sucking and licking it. You pushed your (s/c) chest closer to him, your hand moving from the counter to traveling down his chest, his well-muscled stomach, and to the line of his blue jeans. You worked to unbutton them with one hand and were successful, slowly pulling his pants down to the floor and letting him step out of them before tossing them elsewhere. You reached up with your (n/h) and rubbed his face before leaning up to him and kissing, his hands traveling down your (s/c) back and down to your pants, which he easily slid off with your panties. The coldness of your lower half momentarily surprised you, but you quickly removed him of his boxers and the two of you moved to your (2/f/c) couch. 

Renji looked at you and smiled, leaning over your naked (s/c) body with his own pale body, meeting you for a passionate kiss. As the two of you kissed one of his hands began working to loosen you, one of his fingers slipping into you teasingly slow. You whined into the kiss and shifted your hips, your leg rubbing against his growing cock. He groaned softly before leaning back and positioning himself in front of your entrance. He rubbed his tip against your wet folds and you twisted your hips slightly, trying to get him to go inside of you.

"Someone's impatient." He chuckled as he readied himself.  
"You started it, I need you to finish it." Your reply was snappy, but he knew you got impatient when he made you wait in situations like these. 

Renji chuckled once more before pushing all of himself into you, your eyes closing in pleasure and your fingers squeezing his shoulder as he began to move slowly. He continued a slow and steady pace, waiting for you to get comfortable seeing as the two of you hadn't had sex in almost nine months. A moment later you moved your hips against his, a signal to go faster. Renji quickly obliged and began to thrust faster, the slapping sound of skin-on-skin getting higher in pitched as he sped up. His strong thrusts caused your whole body to move with every pull out and push in, your (h/c) hair sticking out in every messy direction as he did. With your free hand you undid his hair elastic, his long red hair messily falling over his face and shoulders. His long red hair fell over his shoulders and face and onto your stomach and sides, the quick and wispy movements of it causing you more pleasure as it rubbed your sensitive (s/c) skin. 

His thrusts suddenly became harder and faster, the slapping sound of your skin hitting barely notable as his movements became rapid and messy. Your grip on his pale shoulder tightened as you felt your body reaching its peak, your walls closing around his throbbing member as you came all over his cock and your couch. He didn't stop and kept thrusting, his grunts with every thrust becoming more like gasps until he pushed as far into you as he could and he released his seed deep inside of you. You both shuddered as he released, waiting for him to completely release inside of you before pulling out. Once he did he leaned over you and kissed your forehead, smiling down at your tired form as you panted and brushed his red hair away from his face with your (n/h). 

"I love you, Renji."   
"I love you too, (Y/n)."  
"I hope it works." You whispered tiredly before falling to sleep on you messy (and probably broken) couch.  
"Me too, (Y/n). Me too."


	9. Alois x Injured! Fem! Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: TheFangrellFromHell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Alois, Claude, the Triplets, or Hannah. I don't own you either, but Alois owns you. He owns just about everything in his mind...oh well. Enjoy!!
> 
>  
> 
> Guide/Key:  
> (H/C): Hair Color  
> (H/L): Hair Length  
> (E/C): Eye Color  
> (F/T): Favorite Tea  
> (S/C): Skin Color

Alois watched with a sigh as the snow began to fall heavier over his garden, his light blue eyes watching for any sign of life or entertainment. Pale blonde hair fell over his eyes as he turned to his door, which creaked with its opening. He looked over to see Claude place the tea he had ordered on his side table before leaving the young boy in the brightly lit room once more. Alois walked over to the table and picked up the tea, drinking it slowly until he noticed something out one of his windows. He dropped the tea cup as he ran over to the window and saw a person staggering through the quickly pilling up snow before they collapsed, the snow beneath them quickly changing to a darker color. In his mix of emotions, the young boy ran out of his room and stormed down the stairs and into Claude, who he began to drag to the front door.

"My Lord, what seems to be the problem now?" Claude asked casually as he was dragged to the large wooden doors. 

"I saw a person collapse out side in the snow and I think they're bleeding a lot and I wanted to go check it out to see if they had died yet!" Claude let out a silent sigh at the young boys attitude towards a random stranger bleeding out in the snow, but followed his master nonetheless. 

After dressing Alois in the proper attire for snow, the two went outside with a lantern for each of them. Alois ran towards the garden area, Claude close behind as he approached the body that was almost completely covered in snow. The blonde boy ran towards the body and began to uncover it from the snow, the idea of the person being dead gone from his mind as he began to notice the shivers from the body. He called Claude over, who pulled the body up, and Alois gasped. He knew that girl. He had met her years ago as a much younger boy and he found her, dying in the snow out side of his house. Her name was a blank to him, but she looked almost exactly like the girl he had met years ago. The girl shivered once more before opening her eyes the slightest bit due to the faint light of the two lanterns. Alois starred silently as she lifted a hand to him.

"A- Alois.." Her hand dropped and her head fell back against Claude, who lifted her body into her arms as his Master stood up.

"You know her?" Claude asked as he picked up the lantern he had from earlier. 

"I met her a while ago, but I can't remember her name."

"Should I bring her inside, my Lord?"

"Yes, lets go."

Alois kept a close pace to Claude as they made their way back to the front of his manor. Claude pushed the door open with his shoulder and carried the girl into a room with a fireplace. He set the girl on the floor near the fireplace and lit it, wrapping her in a blanket before leaving to make her some tea on orders from Alois. The young blonde boy sat down beside her, loosing the fight to not run his fingers through her (h/c) hair. As he moved her hair back he noticed the bruising on her upper cheek, lower jaw, lower neck, collar bone, and left eye. He felt anger, lots of it, but her wanted to talk to her before deciding anything. She shifted slightly and winced at the brightness of the room, squinting to adjust to the brightness of the room. Alois looked up quickly as she turned to look at him, her (e/c) eyes widening as she saw his bright blue eyes looking her face over. Alois lifted a hand to her face and gently ran a few fingers over the bruise on her eye, causing her to wince and shift back.

"Sorry- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you more than you already are." She nodded silently, her (h/c) (h/l) hair bouncing as she did.

"You don't remember my name, do you?" Alois shook his head 'no', his hair shaking into more messy layers of pale blonde. "I'm (Y/n). We knew each other for a short period of time in the village before I was sold to someone else."

"(Y/n)...yes, I remember you now!" His tone changed from excitement to a lower one with slight anger as he spoke again. "Why did you let yourself get hurt when it should of been me?"

"You are younger than me, and I didn't want to see you or any of the others being hurt. I was becoming a nuisance while trying to keep you safe, so I was sold to someone else." Her voice trailed off as she watched Alois's expressions change from anger, to shock, back to anger, then to a seeming state pf calm. 

The young blonde sighed before running his hand along her bruised (s/c) face, the girl wincing slightly as he did so. Alois went to pet her hair again but then stopped, a question popping into his mind.

"How did you know I was here, (Y/n)?" 

(Y/n) sighed as he questioned her. She knew she would have to tell him, but she was nervous. With a small, shaky sigh, she spoke again. "I was about to be sold off again. I heard about the death of everyone at the village and I was worried you had died, but I heard rumor that a young boy with pale blonde hair and bright blue eyes was the only one to survive and I ran away after getting enough information from the people around the town." Alois starred silently before laughing at her answer.

"You're bloody brilliant, you know that!? Haha! So, you missed me?" His tone changed instantly and she nodded, not seeming to be phased by his changing attitudes at all. 

"Yes, actually, I did." Alois was stunned by her answer, thinking she would only want to see him for a short period of time.

"Are you serious?" She nodded and he was up and yelling the next second. "They'll come looking for you, you know that!?" She nodded again and looked at him with a steady gaze. 

"I know they will, but I needed to know that you were alright." Alois dropped to the floor and sighed before laughing once more, his bright blue eyes meeting her (e/c) eyes again before he turned to the opening door. 

"Well then, looks like I'll have to take care of a few things. Claude!"

"Yes, My Lord?" Claude set the (f/t) down next to you before turning to his young master. 

"Get me Hannah, so she can get (Y/n) some new clothes, then I want you to get as much information from (y/n) about her previous 'owner' and seller and dispose of him. I don't want to see or hear that the bloody bastard who was selling her lives. Also, have the Triplets cook some dinner for the two of us. I'm hungry and (Y/n) is probably starved." She watched him silently as he spoke, noticing how the butler bowed to him before leaving the room. Alois turned to her with a smile before speaking. "You should probably have a bath first though, you look and smell like it." 

(Y/n) couldn't help but to laugh at his comment. She had seen that one coming and nodded, taking his offered hand as he helped to pull her up. As she did, she let out a sudden cry of pain, barely catching herself on the wall. Alois grabbed her under the arms as she fell to her knees, her hands gripping her side as more blood began to rush out of the wound on her side. Alois hollered for Claude, who came in one second, left the next, and came back again with medical supplies. After setting the girl on the bed and removing her of her torn jacket and top, leaving her only in old bandages that wrapped around her chest and an old skirt that was too big, but kept on with an old, tied string. Claude examined her wound and quickly found the bullet in her side. He removed it with tweezers and cleaned it out by pouring whisky over it, a cry escaping her (s/c) lips as the alcohol cleaned her wound. Alois looked in between the two of them, glaring at Claude. 

"You're hurting her, you bloody idiot!"

"My Lord, it cannot be helped. You do not want her to die, do you?" Alois sighed at his words and looked back at (Y/n), who was breathing heavily through the pain of the wound. 

Claude then took a needle and thread and sewed the wound shut, tying it off, and wrapping her wound with clean bandages. Alois watched as the blood stain on the bandages was at first a small dot, but then spread the slightest bit more, then stopping completely.

"Will she be okay? Has she stopped bleeding?" Alois stopped himself from too many questions, not wanting to get scolded for his barrage of questions. 

"Yes, she will be fine. She was only bleeding due to excess blood from the wound and the pressure from the wrappings so the bandages absorbed it. She will be better in a few weeks time, just no strenuous activity until then." (Y/n) nodded at his orders before looking to Alois.

"Thank you for finding me, Alois. I would have died had you not." Alois smiled at her.

"Had I not been bored I wouldn't have seen you. Guess we were both lucky then, hm?" (Y/n) smiled and nodded before being interrupted by a knock at the door. 

"Who the bloody hell is it now!?" 

"It just me, my Lord. I've come with clothes for the young girl you found."

"About damn time! Get in here!" Hannah walked in with two arm fulls of different colored nightgowns, dresses, shirts, and skirts. 

She hung the dresses and skirts in the closet, while folding the shirts and nightgowns and placing them in the dark wooden dresser in the corner of the room. Hannah looked to the girl on the bed before speaking. "Do you have a preferred color of a night gown, miss?"

"No, anything will do fine. Thank you." The white haired maid nodded before pulling out a gold night gown and helped her pull it over her head and after getting the nightgown on her she took off her oversized skirt.

"Would like for me to throw this away, miss?"

"Yes, please." The tattered, old skirt was so dirty it was impossible to tell that it had been a vibrant baby blue color. 

Alois looked at her, smiling at her as she attempted to keep herself awake. He chuckled slightly at her tired state. "Just sleep, would you? I'll wake you up myself once dinner is ready then I'll help you with a bath."

(Y/n) nodded and smiled at him, her (e/c) eyes closing slowly before she fell into a quick sleep. Alois pulled up the large chair that sat in the corner of the room and pulled it next to her bed before sitting in it and watching her. He watched her for a few minutes before falling asleep himself, his pale blonde hair falling over his closed eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was okay, I've never written anything with Alois or Claude in it so please tell me how I did. I did enjoy writing him though.


	10. Grimjow x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by BardsAmbrosia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Grimjow or any other mentioned character, and I don't own Bleach either.

(E/c) eyes watched with strong interest as her blue haired crush violently fought against the taller male. The two almost always fought, and she was almost always there to watch. (H/c) (h/l) hair blew heavily as the two clashed with intensity, slightly cracking the rocks she was sitting on. She watched silently until the two collapsed to their knees in the sand, both worn out completely. She stood and walked over to the two of them, healing what she felt like before silently watching the two again. 

"I'll beat you next time, you over sized spoon!" The blue haired male said with a growl. 

"You said that the last time, kitty cat, and last I checked neither of us has had much luck in completely defeating the other." The grin from the taller man made the shorter growl once again.

"I will beat you, you just wait Nnoitra! (Y/n), come on. Let's head back." 

(Y/n) nodded and followed as instructed, the blue haired male walking quickly as they headed back to Los Noches. As the two walked, she noticed the glances he kept sending her until he stopped completely. She looked at him in confusion as he stood still for a few moments before speaking.

"(Y/n), when we get back I want you to come with me to my room. Got it?"

"Yes, Grimjow." Her voice was lower for a female, but it still have the aforementioned male shivers down his spine.

Upon arriving in his room the door was quickly closed and locked before (Y/n) was slammed against the white walls and her (s/c) lips were roughly met with his. She quickly returned the kids, opening her mouth to allow him to explore her mouth. (Y/n) was never one to want to have control, no matter the situation, so allowing him control of her mouth was very much loved. Grimjow pulled away from her lips before pulling her shirt completely off, revealing (b/s) (s/c) breasts that looked to be completely untouched. A wicked grin came over the blue haired male's features before he bit roughly into the (s/c) skin on (Y/n)'s collar bone, drawing blood but causing immense amounts of intense pleasure that pulses down and up through her neck and chest. He licked over the bite mark roughly, his tongue applying more pressure to the sensitive spot and her (e/c) eyes closed in pleasure as his tongue travelled down her chest and to her breasts, where he gripped and pleasured them so roughly the mounds on her chest began to bruise. He grinned as she panted from just that amount of pleasure before allowing his hands to travel lower on her (s/c) body.   
Just as his hands went down into her mostly white pants to play with her through her panties the door was broken open and another black haired male stood in front of Grimjow and his fun.

"What do you want?" He growled out lowly as he blocked her exposed body from the intruder's view, (Y/n) Still panting heavily from the pleasure put on her breasts.

"Aizen has said that you must go to him immediately, their is important information involving the Soul Reapers we are to deal with." The pale male said emotionlessly.

"Thanks a lot, Ulquiorra." He grolwed at him once more beforw kicking him out of his messy white quarters before getting (Y/n) back into most of her clothes. "Wait for me to get back, (Y/n)." 

(Y/n) nodded before he left the room, closing her (e/c) eyes before falling asleep on his bed.


	11. Not An Update

Due to a large amount of requests I am asking for no more until I am able to catch up on said requests. I will try to get some requests up soon, I'm just drawing blanks for some of these, but they will be coming up. Thank you, and I will let you all on I when i am taking more requests.


	12. I'M SO SORRY!!!

I'm so sorry!!! I haven't updated in forever and I feel terrible but I am back and I will hopefully feep up wither requests! However, I am going to ask for a stop of the requests until I get caught up, which will hope fully be very, very soon!!


	13. Gaara X Sakura *LEMON*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Roanoak 
> 
> I AM SO SORRY THIS IS LATE!! I"M UPLAUDING SO AMNY STORIES TONIGHT HOLY SHIT!!!

*THIS IS A GAARA X SAKURA LEMON. IF YOU NO SHIPPY, OR NO LIKEY, DON'T READ-Y OR COMPLAINY* 

 

Sakura sighed in exhaustion as she slid down the wall of the hospital located in the Village Hidden in the Sand, lifting her right hand to wipe away the sweat from her forehead as she healed a severely injured Kankuro. Again. As she sat on the floor the doctors of the Sand Village finished healing Kankuro, allowing some rest for Sakura. The pinkette looked up as the door opened to allow the doctors to leave with their healed patient and allowed someone else in. She had expected it to be Naruto or Kakashi, but it was Gaara. She moved to stand quickly and properly adress him but as she did so she stumbled and was quickly caught by the taller man. Gaara looked at her with a strange emotion in his eyes, one that neither of them could quite understand. Gaara helped her to stand and made to guide her to the room she was to stay at with her team, but on their way out her body finally gave out due to exhaustion and he caught her once more.

Gaara carried her carefully into his house, placing her in his bed to allow for her to rest. After tucking her into the bed he stood for a few moments and just looked at her, watched as her chest gently rose and fell with every tired breath, her body not moving once as it recovered from her hard work. Without quite knowing what he was doing he gently ran his hand along her jaw and then down her neck as as he stared at her face with care. He would have continued to stare longer but the loud banging at his door had him going to the door and finding his blonde friend the his sensei. The blonde began to ask where Sakura was but Gaara assured him she was safe in his house and resting from so much hard work. Naruto nodded and beleived him, beginning to walk in one direction but quickly turning another at the smell of cooking food. Kakashi ignored his wandering student and looked at Gaara for a moment before speaking.

"With all due respect Lord Kazekage, if anything happens that she does not consent to there won't even be history of you ever existing." A moment of silence followed beforeh e spoke once more. "Lord Kazekage." He bowed respectfully before pulling out his book and floowing slowly after the blonde who had tripped into a blocked off area of sinking sand. 

 

Gaara stood silent for a moment, processing what Kakashi ment before realizing that Kakashi thought he was going to do something to hurt her. He thought for a moment longer before realizing that he refered to sex, and Gaara went a deeper shade of red than his own hair. The thoughts of having sex with the pinkette had previously crossed his mind, but she was one of the people he had himself caring all too deeply for. He turned back inside his house and decided to read in the living room until Sakura woke up. Temari was doing some 'serious buisness' in Konoha and Kankuro was...well...still unconcious. Deciding to read seemed to be the best idea, and then he would make something for Sakura to eat once she woke up. He may not seem like the type of person, but he makes a mean spicy rice ball. 

Four hours passed before he heard movement upstairs and he headed up to check on her. Upon reaching his room he noticed she was standing in the room, looking around in confusion at her surroundings. Gaara looked at her and spoke up.

"Glad to see that you're finally awake. Thank you for healing Kankuro.....again."  
"It's no problem, Lord Kazekage-"  
"Gaara."  
"What? Wh-" "Just call me Gaara, you don't need to call me 'Lord Kazekage.'"  
"Right, of course. Um, Gaara, am I at your house?"  
"Yes."  
"Why?"  
"Because you passed out and I wanted to make sure you were allright."  
"Why?" Sakura was shocked by this and didn't knowwhat else to say.  
"Because I believe I have feelings for you that I do not understand." Sakura stared at the red-head that she had felt strong emotions for in shock.   
"Really?" Gaara only nodded his response. "Does anyone else know you like me?"  
"Kakashi does, however I was told if I rape you he will kill me. I care for you too much to damage you in such a way." Sakura stood in shock for a moment before Gaara spoke again. "I understand if you do not feel the same. I will not force you to leave or stay, so you may go if you-"   
"I love you, Gaara!" The red-head stared silently. "I know I was obssesed with Sasuke, but after seeing what he's become I know there's not much more anyone can do, and I decided to forget about having any hope with him and when I decided to look around for anyone else I might like I foundmy self always looking at, thinking about, or wanting you."  
"Are you certain it was me you were thinking of?" Sakura nodded, and before she could speak again Gaara pulled her into a kiss so deep, so gentle, and yet filled with so many raw emotions she already began ot feel heated. 

 

Gaara continued the kiss as Sakura opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to enter and for both to fight for dominance. The battle went on for some time, the two taking gasping breaths at different intervals as the kiss got hotter. Eventaully Gaara won and he finished kissing down her neck and leaving a large, dark hickie on her collar bone. Both of them panted heavily as they stared longingly at each other before beginning to remove the opposite's clothes. Gaara wasted no time in getting her completely naked, and Sakura wasted no time either. Once both of them were naked Gaara pushed her back up against the wall and began another steamy session of kissing, his fingers travelling down to her womanhood and, on instict alone, he began to finger her teasingly. He ran his fingers along her folds before placing just the tip of his pointer and middle fingers inside of her, his other hand playing with her nipples. As he teased her Sakura had one hand pulling at the hairs on the back of Gaara's head, while the other ran along the tip of his manhood, then down his length, rubbing his balls playfully, then back down to the tip of his manhood. Suddenly, as Sakura ran a finger nail over his tip Gaara plunged his middle and pointer fingers inside of her womanhood, thrusting his hand slowly while scisoring inside of her. Sakura began to move her hand faster along his length, rubbing his member with his pre-cum to allow for faser movement, while Gaara added his ring finger and streched her, knowing her was rather large as he had masturbated in past out of curiosuty. As he fingered her added his pinky and she let out a long, low groan, telling Gaara that it hurt a little bit, but by her panting and gasping he knew she liked it, including the sweet smells escaping from her naked body. He began to move his four fingers inside of her even faster, adding his thumb to begin fisting her as she pleaded with him to 'put it all in.' Gaara did so, but kept his fist still so she could adjust to size. Sakura panted heavily, her breaths coming out in sharp pants as she fest his hand and wrist inside of her. After a few moments of waiting Gaara moved his hand and the pinkette let out a moan of pute ecstacy, her hips jolting up from the pleasure and he hand rubbing his manhood with a stronger amount of movement in his most sensitive spots. As Gaara fisted her she began to moan out the words 'faster, harder!' Gaara picked up his pace and fisted her heavily, the sound of his forearm and fist squealching inside of her making him harder tham even when he masurbated while looking at a picture of her. Suddenly, all at the same time they bother release while screaming the other's name, Gaara releasing his sperm all over her naked stomach and breasts while Sakura released all over his fist, forearm, and it also ran down to his elbow. He pulled his first out of her before looking at his hand and taking a long lick, tasting all of her juices. He then placed his fist in front of her and she also licked up some of her own juices before being pulled into another kiss then quickly moved to his bed, where he used her juices and the sperm that was on her chect to lubricate himself. Sakura panted happily as she looked at him, the two meeting their lips once more as Gaara leaned down to kiss her, holding himself up with one hand while the other spread her legs. He ended the kiss by licking her lips before sitting back up, his member still very large and very hard as he spread her legs and bent them back to her shoulers, Sakura spreading her folds teasingly as she wanted him inside of her. Gaara pulled her hands away and tied them to his headboard, his stiff member rubbing against her inner thigh as he did so. Soon he sat back on his knees before leaning forwards, one of his hands holding her legs back while the other positioned himself in front of her. With one nod from her he thrust himself in all the way, her womanhood not as loose as when he had been fisting her. Sakura cried out in pleasure as he thrust himself all the way inside, the head of his penis reaching to the entranceof her womb. Sakura gasped in pleasure as he did so, each thrust harder, faster, and more sensual than the last. She began to meet his already strong thrusts with her hips, helping them to move faster against eachother and to cause even more pleasure. Both of them began panting heavier, Gaara gasping in both pleasure and tiredness while Sakura's noises ranged from heavy pants to pleasure-filled moans. As the two got closer Gaara used sand to untie her wrists and they quickly turned to doggy style, where Gaara dug into her shoulders as he thrusted as hard as he could, trying to reach deeper.   
"G-Gaara!!"

As she continued to shout out his name a few moents later two changed positions once more, Sakura bent so the only things on the bed were her head, her neck and a small portion of her upper back and shoulders while her knees were bent back to her shoulders again and Gaara thrust straight into her, his manhood eantering her womb with everythrust. He began to grunt out her name heavily as she repeated his name with every high pitcjed gasp of pleasure, the two coming at the same time, Gaara deep inside of her and Sakura squirting her release onto his groin. The two stayed in there positions while Gaara continued to empty his sperm deep inside of her for a few seconds longer before his manhood spasmed one last time, the last of his orgasm flowing deep inside of her. Gaara slowly pulled out of her before helping her to moveand lie down, the two of them waisting no time in getting into the bed and cuddling, ignoring the splatters of cum all over the bedsheets. As the two began to come down from their ecstacy Sakura spoke.

"I love you...Gaara...thank you."  
"I love you too, Sakura. Thank you."


	14. Jean Kirschtein x Sad! Reader (LEMON)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by NOTSICK
> 
>  
> 
> GUIDE:  
> (s/c): skin color  
> (f/s): favorite song  
> (f/n): friend's name  
> (f/i/c): favorite ice cream  
> (y/n): your name  
> (e/c): eye color  
> (f/c): favorite color

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologize for the lack of updates. My depression and anxiety has been hitting me hard lately so I've had little to no motivation. However, I will be updating more because I want to try to force myself to do things even when feeling depressed. 
> 
> I will do my best to get updated on these requests, as well as my other stories. I will get to yours, so please just wait, I will do my best to get to yours as soon as I can!

(No one's P.O.V)

 

Tears rolled down your (s/c) cheeks as sunlight shown on the large dark brown stained casket of your father. Jean Kirschtein, your husband of three years now held onto your hand as you cried, burying your face into his shoulder as the pastor began to read the last few lines of your father's last words to his friends and family. Your body trembled as you kept in wails of sadness, Jean turning to hug you as the pastor gave a final prayer and people dispersed, some to say their final goodbyes, some to get a couple last looks at your father's casket, and some to talk to you and your husband. This was very hard for you, as only a few montths earlier your mother died from a heart attack, your (sibling) died from a car crash pile-up during a blizzard, and now your last remaining relative, your father, died from saving many children from a fire at the local orphanage. To your surprise, everyone from the orphanage attended as a thank you and gave you and the firestation many gifts. 

As everyone beganto leave to get to the banquett hall for lunch, you finally let got and just began to bawl. Jean held you close and tight as he gently and slowly rubbed up and down on your back, and as your cries died down he began to hum (f/s). Your cries died down to whimpers and Jean texted one of your friends to tell them that you were too tired to join everyone at the banquett hall and just needed to go home. (F/n) replied with understanding and said that she would let the others know. 

Jean walked you to him truck, where he opened the door for you and held your hand as you went into the truck before closing your door for you and getting in before he started driving home. He drove in silence for a while before he began to speak to you.

"(Y/n), would you like me to stop by the store and get you something? A snack, some chocolate, maybe ice cream?" You shook your head'no', and Jean quickly glanced at you for a moment beforespeaking again. "Baby, I know your upset, I miss him too he was a great man and people won't forget him for a long time. But, *sigh* you haven't really eaten anything the past few days and I'm just really worried about you. Please? Let me get you something. Anything."

"Anything?"

"Anything, as long as you eat."

"I'd like some (f/i/c), please. And...I...iwantyoutogetmepregnant...."

"Okay. So, (f/i/c) and, what was that last thing?"

"I...I...Jean, another reason I'm so sad is because our future kids will never know him! Our possible daughter or daughters will never have an over protective grandfather to spoil them rotten and teach them how to prank us, and our possible son or sons will never have a grandfather to teach them how to properly treat a woman, and how to be respectful, and how to prank people, and how to fix an old radio or an old car, or-"

"(Y/n), baby...I know you wanted kids, and I want them too. We can try for kids when your not so sad, okay? It'll be really heard for you to get pregnant with the stress of your father's passing and I don't want that to discourage you too, okay?" You nodded in understanding, your (h/c) (h/l) hair flopping on your face as you did. "So, I'll get you (f/i/c) and I'm goingto pick up a movie we've been wanting to see, okay?" You nodded once more and the two of your drove home silently, Jean occasionally cracking jokes to try and get you to smile(succeeding every time). 

When Jean stopped at the store let you stay in the truck, where you had a (f/b) disc playing loudly. You turned it down as he came back to the truck and unlocked the doors, where he handed you the three bags. He had bought more then he said he would, as he always does whenever your sick, overworked, sad, or it's your birthday. 

"What else did you get?" You asked. 

"You can look through the bags, I have the movie and the reciept in the coat pocket so you can't figure out what it is." You scoffed before mumbling.

"menandtheirstupidbigpockets."

Jean chuckled at that and watched silently as you opened a bag of bar-b-q chips(A/N: I don't care if you don't like them they are my favorite so they are now your favoite, enjoy!) before backing out of his spot and driving home. Once the two of you arrived back ot your house you carried the bags in so he could get the door open and he quickly hid the movie and the recipt, allowing you to put everything in the kitchen before you grabbed your ice cream and a spoon and dropped down onto the couch before opening the quart of (f/i/c) and digging in, savoring the flavor you had avoided the past few days. Jean returned to the living room and smiled at the sight of you eating before gravving his own ice cream and sitting next to you, the two of you eating silently until he got up and grabbed the movie, putting it into the movie player and letting it run, ignoring all of your questions as to what the movie was. As the adds rolled by you tried to ask him what it was but he never answered. When the screen popped up you smiled instantly. It was the movie the two of you went to see when he proposed to you. You hugged him tightly and turned up the volume, happily watching The Lego Movie(A/N: I don't care if you don't like this either. I like it so now you like it. ENJOY!). The two of you laughed happily at the movie, a few spillages of ice cream occuring throughout. When the movie ended you closed your half eaten ice cream and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Jean. I'm still sad, but this has helped." You kissed him and he smiled before placing a hand on your face gently.

"Babe, that's why I'm here. To help you to now feel sad, to help you when you're sick, or when your tired."

You smiled, your (e/c) eyes meeting his light brown ones. He kissed you back, this time it lasted longer. After you two kissed he stopped the credits of the movie and turned off the movie player before the two of you took care ofyour ice cream and spoons. Then, the two of you decided to take a shower since it was late and you were both physically and mentally exhausted. You snuck kisses as you showered, your sadness slowly returning as sleep hit you. Jean noticed this and decided to act on what he had been wanting to do for the past few days. 

As you went to grab your pajamas Jean came over and took hold of the (f/c) pajama pants and tossed them across the room. Neith of you wore under garments at night, so he didn't have to remove anyhting else from you and you could clearly see his rising boner. He quickly hugged you and began to cover you in gentle kisses. Despite his loud, short-tempered attitude he was actually very gentle and careful with you during sex. 

"Jean, why now? I might not get pregnant with the stress, and-"

"(Y/n), don't focus on what might not happen. You've been sad and pushing people away and I want to make you feel good. Emotionally, physically, sexually..." He trailed off as he lightly nibbled on your jaw line.

His light nibbles travelled down your neck slowly as his hands gently explored your chest, stomach, inner thighs, and lower back. He moved his hands slowly but teasingly, working to try and find three different pleasure spots. His left hand travled along your inner (s/c) thigh, quickly finding one of your pleasure spote there. His right hand found another on your (s/m/l) breasts, and his mouth found another of your pleasure spots along your collar bone, which he gently sucked and rubbed his teeth and tongue against. You were soon a moaning mess, your entrance already dripping wet. A sharp, quick moan escaped your lips suddenly as he pinched the three pleasure spots at once, cause you a sudden burst of pleasure. He stopped his small movements and leaned over you, causing you to fall back against the bed.

"Jean, You don't want me to suck you?"

"Hey, I'm pleasuring you tonight. You can do that tomorrow." He winked and as you went to giggle at his reaction a gasp of pleasure left your body as he rubbed his length along your entrance, covering himself in your wetness and his leaking pre-cum. 

Once he was satisfied with his lubrication he pushed your legs as far back and as far apart as he could, slowly pushing himself into you until he was all the way in side, your breaths heavy while he was lightly panting.

"You're always...so tight...(y/n)"

"You're so big..Jean!"

You cried out his name as he quickly thrust forward, hitting your g-spot instantly. He knew every position and the exact place to hit with every position to bring you lots of pleasure. Jean's thrusts were slow at firs, still hitting your pleasure spot, until he began to speed up and hit your pleasure spot even harder. 

"Jean!" 

You gripped his back tightly, your hips beginning to move against his with sloppy movements until the two of you were meeting each thrust heavily, the grip he had on one of your legs tightening as he began to thrust even faster and harder, your breaths becoming heavy and raspy with each small movements. Jean's breaths were ragged and heavy, but your tightness made it difficult for him to last as long as he wanted to. His thrusts continued to meet your hips, the strenght of his movements causing you to move into a diagonal position. He suddenly began slow his thrusts before moving you into a position where your upper back and head were against the bed, with your lower half up in the air while he continued to thrust into you. After adjusting his postion he began to thrust as quickly and as hard as he could, hitting yout g-spot with full force and causing the two of you to release at the smae time, Jean releasing deep inside of you, and not pulling out until he had completely finished while you let out many heavy, panting breaths. Jean pulled out of you once he finished, some of his cum leaking out of you and onto the bed as he helped you to lie down. 

The two of you stayed in your seperate spots for a moment while you breathed, also to allow whatever exter cum to leak out of you before moving to the other side of the bed to cuddle up and sleep on. As you began to doze off, you heard Jean mumble tiredly. 

"i love you.........hope it works..."


End file.
